


Songwriting Sessions

by hikawasrinko (ranpoandpoe)



Series: Bandori Rarepair Week 2020 [3]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Bandori Rarepair Week, Bandori Rarepair Week 2020, F/F, Fluff, Inspiration, Songwriting, Threesome - F/F/F, alternative universe- chisato is roselia's bassist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranpoandpoe/pseuds/hikawasrinko
Summary: Neither of the musicians liked taking breaks, but sometimes, that seemed to be necessary.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Minato Yukina/Shirasagi Chisato
Series: Bandori Rarepair Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786267
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Songwriting Sessions

**Author's Note:**

> another roselia!chisato fic because i can

“We  _ need  _ to get this song done,” Sayo emphasized as if the other two weren’t taking the task as seriously as they should (they were). 

“Yeah, but we’re stuck on this part!”

“Maybe we should…” Yukina started saying, barely believing that the idea would come from her. “Distract ourselves. Listen to music from other artists, go out to eat… I heard that it helps artists get their inspiration back.”

The other women’s eyes widened due to Yukina’s unusual behavior, but she didn’t back up; it was too late for that. “If it’ll help us with this, then I vote yes.” 

“Two out of three voted yes, so my vote doesn’t even matter,” Chisato added. 

“Well, you don’t need to come if you don’t want to.”

“Nobody said that.”

Sayo and Yukina let out a little smile as they got up from the floor that, at this point, was full of pieces of paper, sketches, graphics, and frustrated scribbles. “We can bake something,” Chisato suggested right after the three of them left the room. “Cooking always brings out my emotions, for some reason.”

“What should we bake?” Yukina then asked and, after an incredibly quiet discussion, they decided for bread. As always, they made a great team: Yukina would read the ingredients, Sayo would get them while Chisato did the same with the dishes they’d use. All of them were practical by nature and knew each other well, which made everything go smoothly. It didn’t take long for them to decide which task each one would take care of and their interactions were as peaceful as they could be. 

It was clear that Sayo and Chisato enjoyed working with the dough as Yukina stared at them, curious. The blonde woman was the one who put the bread inside the oven. “Did it work for you?” Sayo asked as she did it. 

The others nodded in agreement: shaping the dough felt powerful to Sayo and Chisato, using their physical strength to create something material, instead of emotional strength to create a song. That was inspirational enough for them, for one song; Yukina’s thoughts, though, went in another direction. They wandered around the more romantic themes, as she saw the woman she was so smitten with working together, the way they were in sync with each other, and how that trio  _ worked.  _

Each of them felt like they could write an entire album based on the experiences in that kitchen and when Chisato suggested that they’d use the time the bread spent in the oven to write, all of them were in agreement.

**[...]**

By the end of the session, the sky was already dark and Yukina slept with her head on Chisato’s lap, and papers and pencils all over her. The look in the eyes of the only ones who were awake was fond, as if they were stargazing. Yukina looked like an innocent angel when she was sleeping, the opposite of how she was on stage: she still looked like an angel, but a powerful and fatal one instead. 

“Help me get her to our room?” Sayo asked, trying to find the point in Yukina’s body where her hand would give more support. Chisato quickly nodded, snapping out of her daydream and getting up to help her wife. A session that ended with their job done and such a heavenly view, like Yukina’s sleepy expression, was considered successful in their book, even with its ups and downs.


End file.
